Teenage Socializing
by LoserKid05
Summary: Kyle, Ze Mole, Tweek, Chloe and Rebecca decide to make a movie called Teenage Socializing at Ze Mole's house one weekend and all sorts of things stir up. SLASH Fic. KyleXZeMoleXTweekXOCXRP Dedicated to Soon To Be World Dominator!


**Teenage Socializing**

**One: Lights, Camera, Action!

* * *

**

**A/N: Hullo! I've decided to write this South Park fic and it's going to be my first slash fic ever! Yaaaays!**

**Kyle, Ze Mole, Tweek, Chloe (My OC) and Rebecca (aka Soon to be Wolrd Dominator) decide to make a movie called Teenage Socializing at Ze Mole's house one weekend and all sorts of things stir up, emotional and ahem psychical...**

**Dedicated to Soon To Be World Dominator - You inspired me to do something i've never done before...yay!

* * *

**

"Aw, come on Christophe! Smile Goddamn you!"

The french teenager turned his head away in disgust from the camera currently being shoved by his face and finished the last of his cigarette. As the camera moved closer to him, the brunette stuck his finger up at it and stubbed the butt on the sole of his boot. He rolled his eyes and folded his amrs across his chest; casting a glare over to the female, he shook his head and spoke up:

"Ze Mole will smile for no one.." he muttered simply. "So go away, Rebecca..."

The second teen - Rebecca - who was holding the camera huffed and mutter curses under her breath; she ran a hand through her messy dark hair, sighed and turned to a blonde male, drinking coffee. He twicthed nervously when he realised what Rebecca was doing and shifted back uneasily, gritting his teeth.

"Hullo, Tweek!" Rebecca called to him in her cheery Scottish accent.

"Aw, man," he said through his gritted teeth, "T-t-too much p-p-ressure!"

He shunned the camera with one hand and a "G-g-get that th-th-thing away from me man!"

The female sighed angrily and almost dropped the camera in her annoyance; rubbing at her neck with a hand, she turned round to her right and focused the camera onto a couple huddled together, getting rather 'friendly'. One was a brunette female with a clear British accent, the other a red-headed American male.

"An' tonight, ladies and gents, oor startin' entertainment are teh fine speciemens tha' are Kyle Brofloski and Chloe McCourt!" the females voice fell to a hush as she continued to film them. "A little secret for ya viewers: I'd tap her ass, anyday!"

Christophe, who heard this, sniggered and lit another cigarette; watching Kyle laugh as Chloe planted little butterfly kisses on his face and neck. Kyle wrapped his arm around her shoulders, grinning brightly and rocking both of them slightly to the music that played softly in the background. The french male rolled his eyes and waved his hand lazily at them.

"Okay, lovebirds," he almost barked "Cut zat out and pay zome attention!"

The pair grinned, but obeyed and looked over to Rebecca who had sat up slightly to speak.

"Now, ya all know why yer here, right?" she asked.

The were a series of nods from the rest of the group, and an eye twitch from Tweek.

"You are wanting to make zome zort of video, on?" Chiristophe asked from beind his cigarette.

"Correct," Rebecca replied.

"And you want us to be in it?" Chloe asked.

"That's right Chlo," the dark haired female replied, focusing the camera on the Brit.

"B-but, why?" Tweek asked.

"It's called: Teenage Socialising, an experiment...of some sort.." the female teen explained with a hint of mischief.

"So, getting drunk and stone is your way of experimenting?" Kyle asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Ah, come one Kyle!" Chloe nudged him softly "It'll be fun!"

"Besides," Christophe began. "Muzza won't be home 'til Monday..."

"Yeah!" shouted Rebecca in joy, "Oops, I forgot to to tell our viewers where we are!"

She turned the camera onto Christophe - to his disklike - once more; making sure she had a good shot of him, she continued again, putt on a 'presenter-like' accent as if they were really on TV.

"Our set tonight, has been suppiled by French smoker and teen spy, that is Christophe DeLorne! We are currently in his living room, surrounded by many cans and bottles of unopened alcohol!"

There was a cheer from Chloe, who fell forward, bursting out in laughter.

"...And i'm pretty sure Chloe's already had several bottles of Barcardi by now.." Rebecca added.

Tweek grinned and took a swig of his vodka, instead of his normal coffee fix. Chloe look up, then sat up and pushed her arm out into the room; she shook her half bottle of booze in her hand, still laughing.

"Only had this..." she explained.

"Pazetic.." Christophe sighed and took a mouthful of his own bottle, "You Eenglish can nevver hold your dreenk!"

Chloe pouted and stuck her finger up at him. True, she couldn't handle her drink, but at this moment in time, she couldn't fucking care.

"Kiss, my ass Frenchie!" she spat.

A smirk played on the french male's lips; he set down his bottle, placed his ciggerette onto the ashtray infront of him and cracked his knuckles menacingly. He cast a wicked stare at the female, who looked at him, rather confused.

"Alright mon cher, if you weesh..."

He started to get up and start off towards Chloe; but the female, who now realized what was going on, began kicking her leg at him, shooing him away. Her arms bagan to cling to Kyle who looked down at her with a look that mixed both uncertainty and fear.

"Alright! This is the stuff!" Rebecca sniggered from behind the camera.


End file.
